Between The Lines
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Praxus has fallen, to never rise again, and through the ashes and the bodies, a sparkling resurrects. He may not be the soul survivor, Or the strongest of the batch, But he won't stand and simply watch, as his comrades face their deaths. *Full summery inside.* rated T but may go up. *future romancin'*


**Summary: **

**Praxus has fallen, to never rise again, and through the ashes and the bodies, a sparkling resurrects. He may not be the soul survivor, **

**Or the strongest of the batch,**

**But he won't stand and simply watch, as his comrades face their deaths.**

**with his carriers words and the spark of a soldier,**

**Be it his life to help, a hand he'll lend.**

**He will see through the war until is over.**

**Or until wrong choices cause his end.**

**A/N hello readers! This is another new fanfiction I've made, and one that I am willing to continue depending on the feed back, a couple things to note before we begin.**

**From the intro, some may think this story is about Bluestreak, but NO. this is about an OC who was in Parxis, but Bluestreak WILL be in this fanfiction, frequently if not the second main character. He's important to Trackdown for the main reason that he was there too.**

**This fanfiction is not set in a certain verse, and it doesn't follow a storyline, I have characters that are from all different verses in here, but if I had to choose, this would be in the movie verse, only because I have Lennox and Sam in it, and the Autobots resemble what they would in the movie, accept for Soundwave, who, I personally favor his looks in TF Prime. **

**As always, I don't own Transformers, or any characters accept for Trackdown, and appearing later in the fanfic, Hunter. I don't own any songs or quotes I have in here. They belong to their respective owners and will be stated.**

** I will answer any and all questions in the begning of the next chapter.**

**hopefully, depending on how many people are interested, ill update once a week, but let me note, I'm not always on time with my fanfictions.**

**Alright, let's get this fanfic going! Leave a review if you like it. **

**Oh! And special thanks to Everon Prime and Storylady for being amazing and editing my chapters for me!**

**The song below goes good with the chapter, by the by.**

**-ThemSoundWaves**.

* * *

**Between The Lines**

** Chapter one. Optics off**

* * *

Braved the forests, braved the stone.

Braved the icy winds and fire,

Braved and beat them on my own,

Yet I'm helpless by the river.

Angel, angel, what have I done?

I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire,

I've conquered country, crown, and throne.

Why can't I cross this river?

~Humbling river. Puscifer.

* * *

His optics were offline, a demand from his mother, to shield his innocent vision from whatever ghastly sights his carrier did not want him to see. He couldn't see, but he could hear... the sounds... he could still hear them, nothing could Muffle them, nothing could stop the dreadful notes that ripped ruthlessly into his sensitive audios.

Although the sounds made no sense to the young, innocent mind. He knew they were bad, simply because he had never heard such sickening noises before, such, unspeakable gruesome tones. His carrier could block the sights, but no, she couldn't drown out the screams.

Oh the Screams, why were they screaming with such pain? the sound foreign engines, buildings ripping apart, crashing to the floor, they were the loudest sounds the sparkling had ever heard, but that wasn't all.

fire, crackling and spitting of violent fire, weapons powering on and speedily shooting, swords clashing, screams, screams, screams! screams of pain, cries of agony, grief, and loss. They were all so different, yet so alike.

He clung to the metal of his carriers back, digging his stubby fingers into her the seams to hold on, he laid his helm against his carriers neck trying desperately to mute out bad sounds by listening to her spark beat, but it wasn't working. The beat of her spark sounded a mile away, even though he was right there.

The explosions only seemed to get louder, carrying away the sound of her spark that the youngling so terribly needed, he could hear his carriers vents, though, as they managed to push past their limits, working harder to cycle air to the point where she heated up tremendously, the metal rapidly becoming heated against the sparkling thin lair of metal skin.

He could tell she was running, the uneven footfalls and the way his body jerked and jumped with each quickening step. He could also hear the world rushing by, the yells died off in the distance only to be rebirthed by a different victim who happened to be closer to him.

He wouldn't deny that he was afraid, terrified, more like it. His frame shivered with each new tremor that recked the land, causing him to push his face deeper into his caretakers neck, each time his carriers steps faltered, he whimpered fearing that her screams would join into the rest.

His arms tightened around her neck, his legs glued to the femmes waist, he could feel her hands clutching at his legs, trying to hold onto him for dear life, her claws digging into his seams although he was to terrified to notice.

He could feel her worry through their parental bond, the lingering thought of losing him racing through his carriers processor. He wanted to online his optics, although he didn't know why, it irked him, he wanted to see what the noise was about, he wanted to know what was going on, to see for himself on who was screaming, and who was causing the 'bots to scream like that, but he had made a promise to his carrier, he would keep his promise. He wouldn't online his optics.

The door wings on his back bounced furiously with each step the femme carrying him made, each step that caused her to trip over her own feet, Blindly The sparkling reached out to grab ahold of carriers door wings, knowing it to be the only way he could reassure her, his small blocky digits fumbled with the hinges of the wings, trying to calm her down through touches, but the overwhelming fear that bombarded him through his mothers bond was to much, to much that it smothered any comfort he could give her like water to fire. He couldn't even send his own feelings back, it was like his feelings were lost within the smoke that he knew was around them.

His sensative audios picked up the distinct sound of a blaster powering up, it was too close for comfort, whoever was holding that weapon was to close to his carrier, his fear grew. His trembling increased, he could smell the bad on whoever this mech was like a strong perfume, he could feel the mechs optics against his metal, he had to see... He had to see who it was.

Just as he was about to online his optics, a shot sounded thorough the air, cutting it like a knife through butter, the femme carrying him jerked into the air before smashing into the ground, her body landing on top of his.

He screeched as pain erupted from his door wings from being smushed at an akward angel into the ground, his optics onlined on their own accord as his fingers slipped from their hold, losing their grip around his carrier's neck, and in that moment he wished he had kept his optics off, because he knew this sight would never leave his memory banks.

His helm hit the ground harshly, forcing him to stare up at the blackened, smoky sky, coughing from the dust that clouded his vents, the sparkling let his head fall to the side, unable to get up because of the larger frame that crushed him. His optics zoned out as he took in the scene, and he was only able to make one word.

"Vhat?"

His home, he grew up here, he used to play with the other sparklings here, run down the safe streets, smiling an waving at whoever passed by, wether he knew them or not. His home... We're they even in the same place? Because he couldn't recognize it anymore. what happened to the streets that once held happy, aimlessly wondering 'bots?

his optics widened as he lifted his head up to peer over his prone carriers body, the buildings! They were ruined! Collapsed, on fire! He couldn't spot a single building that was still standing, and what was that?

Bots? Why were they running around the streets? What, what was chasing them?

He watched as there door wings wiggled as they ran from these... big red optic maniacs that chased them with weapons, and his spark clenched when he saw them shoot each and every one of the citizens down mercilessly.

But no, that wasn't the worse part.

Bodies, so many bodies, some laid face-down, huge holes covering there backs with energon seeping out, wings torn out and missing, others laid on there backs, limbs torn apart, optics dark and lifeless. Body parts were all over the place, limbs, legs, wings, a...a helm!

He felt his tanks turn as coolant tears started to flood from his optics, why were they doing this! This is his home!

His watering optics shot to the side, catching a huge blue and black figure that soon dominated his vision, the blaster attached to his arm was still smoking, smoking from where he had stuck his mother.

Rage poured Into him, How dare he hurt carrier! Why would anyone want hurt carrier? And why was he smiling? That wasn't right!

His fears grew off the charts as the mech raised his gun to fire again, he found himself trembling more then he already was, he was going to kill him! He was going to murder him like everyone else!

A white flash flickered across his line of vision. The blue frame was gone, until he turned his helm to the side, sighting a mech he knew endlessly punching the evil bot in the face, what was going on! He couldn't process any of this...

He was being carried again, that's what he knew, he had to be deaf, because everything seemed so eerily silent, the two figures shrunk in the distance, but he shouted out his savior a name anyway, they were going to kill him too!

"Smokescreen!" He cried, his voice wobbling, on the verge of tears.

"Carrier! Zhere going to take Smokescreen!" The sparkling screeched, attempting to kick his way from his mother to help, he had to help! It was Smokescreen! But all thoughts of helping melted away when a hand made its way to the back of his helm, he sought out comfort in the touch at once, drops of blue coolant staining his Camo paint. He pushed as much love into his bond as he could, begging to be comforted.

"I told you not to online your optics"

Something was wrong, why... why couldn't he feel carrier? but she was here, did she block the bond? why did her voice sound so painful? Was she hurt!

"Carrier! Are jou hurt?"

The femme grunted and used her knee to situate him better by jumping mid-run and heaving him up better around her waist, she denied it, but the sparkling could tell she was hurt, he could see it, right there, between her door wings, energon pooled out, a painful looking hole in her back.

"Carrier!"

She sushed him again, the hand on his helm tightening to the point if caused him a little pain.

"Off your optics"

"Carri-"

"Off!"

There was no denying that tone, so he did so without further argument, he tightened his grip around his carriers neck once more, listening to her raging vents and unsteady footfall, begging in his processor to get somewhere safe.

* * *

It seemed like hours passed before she finally collapsed, the sounds were duller now, but they were still there, the ground rumbled and shook with each explosion, but she still held onto her sparkling.

She knew her time was coming, the warnings in her CPU told her so, red flashed, blocking out the sight of her child's door wings for klick a at a time, but she reached where she had intended.

Setting her sparkling on the ground, the femme groaned and leaned against the wall of the small building. Her fingers dug into her palms, a way of calming herself, she did not want to scream, not in front of her sparkling.

Said sparkling crawled onto her lap, his large innocent optics looking up at her with worry, and it was then that she realized: her job wasn't done yet.

Forcing herself to stand, the dark blue femme scooped the child in her arms once again before making her way down the narrow hall, holding him in one hand while the other slid against the wall, using it as a crutch for when the ground shook. And when she came upon the room she was looking for, The femme stopped to a hault, dread welling up inside her.

There was only one escape pod left.

Making a split disission, she lurched foreword, slamming her shaking palm against the activation button on the pod before shoving her Sparkling inside.

"Carrier? Are jou coming?"

She bit her lip, but nodded, she knew she couldn't fit in there with the both of them, so mustering up what energy she had left, the femme knelt down, putting her hands on her sparklings round, Camo shoulder plaiting, ignoring the pain that protested at the movement in her back, she ignored it for her child.

"Track, I'm sending you away, you're going somewhere safe, you'll meet Optimus Prime one day, he'll save you, I-I don't know where he and his team are, Smokescreen didn't say much, but If you hear the name, go to it, you'll be safe."

"Aren't jou coming zough?"

"I'll be right behind you." The femme lied, her voice hardly a whisper. He looked down, his face scrunched up in a show of sadness, the femme lifted his head up with her servo.

"Listen to me."

The sparkling seemed in a trance, his optics had this far off look, zooming in and out, and they wouldn't meet hers, jerking his helm a little, the femme growled, worry caking her voice.

"Look at me! Can you hear me?"

The Camo sparkling nodded, his bent door wings drooping. Body shaking.

"Remember."

she started, unable to hold her hands still as they shook. Yet another missile was fire outside, causing the ground to shake, however, she continued.

"Red is for evil, blue of for good, don't you ever talk to anyone with red optics, you hear?"

The sparkling nodded honestly, reaching out with his hands, his frame trembling as much as his mothers, The femme removed her servos from his face and grasped both hands in her own, she relished in the feeling of her creations metal, using her digits to feel them, for the last time.

"Do you remember what I told you a while back? Do you remember?"

The sparkling looked up from their hands, his optics pleading.

"Yes."

She smiled despite the pain, resting her hand on Trackdowns cheek, she leaned in and set the metal of her fore helm against his. She reached into her subspace with her other servo, pulling out a small sniper rifle, and handed it to her son, his optics widened as he grasped the metal.

"Carrier?"

"Tracks." She inturupted, her voice stern.

"Only use this if you need to, if a red optic mech or femme approaches you, you shoot, got it?"

"Vut-"

"You shoot!"

The sparkling sunk back, holding the weapon to his chest, small whimpers escaping his vocalizer.

The femme scrubbed at her faceplate before leaning in to noose-tap her sparklings.

"Remember this. War is here, Tracks, and you have to fight, you have to fight to survive, theres no way you'll live if you don't. Don't you dare look back if ANYONE is shot down, and if the odds are against you, you run, ya hear? I don't care if its against orders, you get out!

"Don't waste your time grieving, because it only makes you weaker. It will be the past, you only focus on the future, got it? You survive, do whatever it takes. No one will think less of you of you have to kill, understand? This is war, make your sire and I proud, alright?"

She used her thumb to rub across Trackdowns cheek, wiping away the coolant.

"Don't you cry, and sweet spark, remember, I'll always love you."

"C-carrier? Vhy are jou talking like jou vill not come back?"

The femme looked deeply into her sons optics, trying to believe her next words herself.

"Im coming, I'll be right behind you, and if you lose me, promise you'll st-stay safe, okay?"

The sparkling looked down at the sniper, running his fingers over the metal, managing a weak, defeated 'okay'

"Promise me!" She demanded, gripping her sons helm again, this time tighter, she felt bad for the fear she could feel from her sparklings bond, but she had to block him out, she wasn't going to make it, and she wouldn't let her baby feel her pain.

"I promize"

The femme nodded, reaching her hand up to press the activation button.

"I love you, Trackdown." She whispered, looking into her creations optics once more.

"I love jou too carrier."

He replied, a voice so small and innocent.

Taking a breath, she locked eyes with her child, then She pressed the button.

she sat back as The door to the pod slowly snapped together, sealing itself from the world around it, the ground shook as it backed away from its holding chamber, before shooting off into space, leaving a hole in the wall where it had once been. And never will return.

Something rammed into the building she was in, causing whatever lights that had been working to fail, rubble fell around her. She leaned her head against the the wall, her arms laid out beside her, to weak to move them, the building creaked and groaned, before another explosion rocked it, causing whatever was left to collapse.

Before she was crushed to death, three words were shouted from somewhere outside, through the explosions and screams, the engines that growled and spat, three words, the last words she would ever hear

"_PARXUS HAS FALLEN!"_

* * *

TBC

-ThemSoundWaves.


End file.
